mycandylovefandomcom-20200214-history
Nathaniel/Profile
Nathaniel is one of the students attending Sweet Amoris High School. He is the leader of the student body and is Amber's twin brother. Appearance High School Life He has short wavy-ish blonde hair and golden eyes. He wears a white long sleeved dress shirt with gold buttons, some of them being unbuttoned towards the bottom of the shirt, a sky blue tie, and light brown dress pants. In his shirt pocket, he always carries two pens, one being red and the other green. He usually has a clipboard in his right hand. However, in Episode 9, you have the opportunity to see Nathaniel at the beach, where he wears his bathing suit. His bathing suit is simple light blue shorts with a dark blue floral print and some white details going down the outer edge of both legs. In Episode 11, Nathaniel wears a school uniform for the orienteering race. He wears a white jacket with dark grey details, such as around the upper arm, shoulder, hood, pockets, and along the zipper area. He also wears matching dark grey sweat pants with white stripes and dark grey spots along his legs. The adjustment strings on the pants are white with dark grey aglets. Both of his hands are in the jacket pockets. In Episode 15, when Deborah tells your Candy her story, Nathaniel is seen wearing a light grey polo shirt with white buttons. The sleeves are rolled to just above the elbows and are thickly trimmed with a white underlayer. Over that, he wears a blue argyle sweater vest. The bottom of the vest is trimmed thickly with white fabric. The neck of the vest is V-shaped and trimmed white. He wears simple dark blue denim jeans and carries a scroll in his right hand. In Episode 18, Nathaniel permanently changes his style. He wears a white t-shirt that has a blue tie print on it while the tie has white circular designs on it. His shirt has a blue collar and the bottom has a blue trim. Over that, he wears a grey blazer. Instead of his usual clipboard, he carries nothing. He wears grey-blue denim jeans with small rips on them. In Episode 21, Nathaniel has three costumes for each of the three plays: *In Sleeping Beauty, he wears a princely outfit that consists of a white jacket (stops near the top of his neck) that has golden designs and gold buttons on it. The cuffs and underside of the jacket are a dark royal blue color. Under his jacket, he seems to have a light yellow pleated undershirt and a dark royal blue cravat tied into a bow. He wears white pants to match his outfit. He wears a white prince-type hat adorned with blue feathers, one consisting of an orange-brown falcon feather and a large, fluffy light yellow feather. On the center of the hat, he has a blue rounded stone held in some golden plating. *For Alice in Wonderland, Nathaniel wears a white doublet that has a high collar and a club and a diamond on the left side, then a spade and a heart on the right. The center of his doublet has a red heart connected with red strings connecting his armor plates to his red cape. The heart has a golden star burst like detail underneath the heart and trails down to where it makes a peak and trims the edges of his doublet. At the bottom of his doublet, he has a red gem stone. The sleeves have black stripes and metal gauntlets on his wrists. He has metal armor plates on his shoulders, edged with gold and elegant golden designs. Underneath his doublet, he wears a black skin-tight shirt and black skin-tight leather pants. He wears a rather extravagant crown with a red heart cut gem in the center, and green gems on both sides. The peaks around the primary peak have golden little spheres on the tips. *For Little Red Ridinghood, Nathaniel wears a grey rabbit jumpsuit that has a golden zipper. The suit consists of a smiling rabbit hood and the ears tipped white. His belly area is white and his abnormally large paws are white with a few white specks on the grey of his arms. In Episode 23, you get a chance to see what Nathaniel sleeps in. He sleeps in his underwear, which are simple black boxer briefs. There is no shirt in sight. in Episode 24, Nathaniel has a new, more mature look. He wears a blue long sleeved V-neck shirt, trimmed an aqua blue color, which is the same color on the cuff to the fore-arm area of his sleeves, white jeans with small buttons, and his facial features are much more matured. His hair looks to be more golden colored and a tad shorter than what it used to be. His default expression looks more content and serene since he's begun living on his own. Previously, he wore something similar, except the neck line stopped at the edge of his neck and his shoulders were adorned with a light blue and white feathered pattern. This was changed due to many complaints and criticism over the shirt. In Episode 25, he wears a buttoned up white lab coat over his clothing for science class, just like the rest of the students. University Life In University Life, both Nathaniel's appearance and personality take a 180-degree turn. Instead of attending his literature classes at Anteros Academy, he skips them and goes to the local gym to practise his boxing skills. As a result, he is much more toned and has more muscle mass than his high school self. He also dresses much more casually than how he did in high school, donning a short dark green fleece that has a hood trimmed with brown fur, a dark gray t-shirt underneath, and simple jeans torn slightly on each thigh with a light blue wash. For accessories, he wears rings on both the middle and ring fingers of his left hand, a cobalt beaded necklace, and a simple pendant with a black string threaded through a small golden charm around his neck. While his hair is the same golden blonde color, he now parts it to the extreme right side, and the end of each section seems to spike out much more dramatically than its high school counterpart. To consummate this new image of his, Nathaniel's default expression is much more tense and uninviting, even bordering on smug. He also has a scar going over the left side of his mouth. Personality Nathaniel is dependable and easy to get along with. He can seem insecure at times, but he is confident overall. He likes girls who are serious. He loves cats and strongly dislikes Castiel. He can be described as uptight, although he can be very kind and sweet as well. He can seem a tad irritable because of his home life and tends to prefer staying at school late to work or go into the neighborhood to feed stray cats, despite it sometimes getting him in trouble. When speaking to him, don't be obnoxious and rude, but don't be too easy-going and laid back either. He wants someone who is serious, reasonable, kind, and professional. Nathaniel loves to read, preferably crime novels. In Episode 19, you can get him a crime novel. When you give it to him, he laughs, which leads your Candy to ask if he didn't like it. On the contrary, he loves it and says it was his favorite book, having read it over twenty times. He was grateful for the new copy because his old copy was damaged. Nathaniel has a great memory (unlike Lysander), such as remembering Melody's birthday in Episode 7. In Episode 21, it is mentioned by Rosalya that Nathaniel only remembers school-related topics Nathaniel can be defensive about his family, even if they aren't the best of people. Nathaniel can have a shy personality around Candy, such as being quite bashful when speaking to her at times. He also has moments where he is seen being very protective over her, especially around Dake. Nathaniel often does have some jealous moments, such as in Episode 9 and 11 (if you choose to stay with Nathaniel) he said he would've been upset if Candy chose to stay with Dake in both episodes. In Episode 21 (if you didn't choose him to see the sets and you have a high affinity with him) he will be noticeably upset and sarcastic. Nathaniel's personality makes a change in Episode 24, and he is much more laid-back and social. He seems to have gained much more confidence in showing his affection towards your Candy, as well as having much more confidence in himself. In University Life has Nathaniel changed a lot since high school. Previously a model student and student body president, he now seems to have better things to do than going to class. You see him often in the gym violently punching a punching bag. Plus, the neighborhood thugs respect him and even seem to fear him... Is he hiding something? Plot Pre-game When he was young, he was actually the bad-boy type, and the reasons for his drastic personality change are still unknown. He used to bully Amber, causing the lack of trust between Nathaniel and his parents, especially his father. High School In episode 1 Nathaniel is a very kind guy and is the school's student body president. He reveals in Episode 3 that he is allergic to pollen if your Candy puts the flowers in the Student Council Room instead of the Ficus tree. Nathaniel learned to play drums during the school concert/Deborah saga. He could not do so earlier because his parents thought that learning them would distract him from his studies. He did not know how to play any instruments prior to that arc. In Episode 23, it's been revealed that his father abuses him. In Episode 24, he is now legally independent (due to Castiel's suggestion) and lives in his own apartment. University Life In episode 1 According to Melody, he changed a lot after his emancipation, preferring student parties over studies. Priya, Rosalya and Alexy did not remain friends with him after high school. We meet him by being "hassled" by two guys, and it's Nathaniel who comes to help us. He is respected by the two guys. In episode 2 he boxes at the gym run by Kim. In addition, these two seem quite close and see each other regularly in the evening. He is very involved in boxing and seems to have secrets to hide. In episode 3 by bringing her binder back to Melody at the time of the party, we see him with a girl whose name he does not even know. He often has one night stands. However, as soon as he sees candy, the girl isn't important anymore and he looks guilty as we see him in this situation. He leaves again without the girl after being slapped by her. In episode 4 when we goes to Castiel's concert with him, Nathaniel is late. He finally arrives after almost 1 hour of waiting. Seeing that Candy is upset, he apologizes and promises to catch up during the evening. After losing sight of late evening, Candy decides to return alone thinking that he is already gone. On the way home, she recognizes two familiar voices. By getting closer, she recognizes the silhouette of the twins. Amber loses consciousness and collapses in Nathaniel's arms. Panicked, Candy rushes to them for help and Nathaniel sends us a walk telling us that he can fend for himself ... He ends up accepting our help. In episode 11 we learn that Nathaniel gave strategies to the dealers to know which ground was best placed to sell drugs. Later, when one of the dealers forced him to sell it he replaced the drugs with harmless plants. However, the strange guy, the one who attacked Nina, realizes what he does. At the same time, we learned that Nathaniel and his parents had an altercation about Amber's modeling career. Relationships Family Francis & Adelaide=Nathaniel's parents. He is currently president of the student council and tries to be a good student as well to regain their respect and trust. According to Nathaniel, his father is a strict man who wants his children to be perfect. Nathaniel accomplished a lot to try to please his father, but his father was never impressed. It has also been revealed that his father abuses Nathaniel and his mother does nothing about it. |-| Amber=Nathaniel is Amber's older twin brother that was born three minutes before her. As a child Amber was bullied by him very badly, causing the lack of trust between Nathaniel and his family, particularly his father. Currently, Nathaniel strives to have a good relationship with Amber. He tries to fill the role of an older brother, but fails. Amber does show that she cares for him, however. In Episode 23, she shows great distress and gets very emotional from learning how her father treated Nathaniel. And in Episode 24, though she doesn't exactly admit it, Amber misses Nathaniel and blames your Candy for everything that had occurred in episode 23. Friends |-|Melody=Melody admitted that she liked Nathaniel, but was rejected when she confessed because according to him, she wasn't his type. Despite that, they remain normal friends, although she still has a crush on him and tends to get extremely jealous if your Candy gets close to him. |-| Castiel=Both Nathaniel and Castiel despise each other with a passion. Both are polar opposites: Castiel favoring the color red and dogs over cats, Nathaniel favoring the color blue and cats over dogs. It has been revealed in Episode 15 that they haven't always hated each other and that Deborah is the reason they hate each other. Sure, they weren't on best terms, but they had some respect for each other back then. In Episode 23, Castiel decided he would help Nathaniel get out of the mess he was in. In Episode 24, it turns out that Castiel helped Nathaniel by suggesting that he be legally independent. Nathaniel remains confused as to why Castiel had helped him. It has been revealed that Nathaniel has no interest in building a friendship with Castiel in the second art book. |-| Candy=If your Candy has a good relationship (such as talking about books, being serious about school, and liking cats) with Nathaniel, he will be kind and helpful towards her, although he tends to be a bit awkward and blushes quite a bit when he's around her. In Episode 9, if your Candy's affinity is high with Nathaniel, he will mention that she looks good in a swim suit and starts to mention something before trailing off and blushing. If your Candy has a bad relationship with Nathaniel, he isn't as kind. |-| The Boys=Apart from Castiel, up until Episode 24, Nathaniel isn't seen much with the other boys without the influence of your Candy (you, him and Kentin looking for Leigh's suit; You and Alexy trying to convince Nathaniel; all the boys excluding Alexy and Castiel in your room). However, with his new personality, Nathaniel is a lot more open and is more social with the other guys. Manga In the manga Nathaniel is essentially the same as he is in-game, but there are a few manga-only extras. Exclusively in the manga, he practices boxing with Lynn and Kim. Animated Short Coming soon... Gallery :For more sprites, illustrations, and other images, visit Nathaniel/Gallery. Sprites |-|2018-Present UL= Nath_uni.png tumblr_p9ww6qxI731wbg8lgo1_1280.png tumblr_p9wwr0WJM61wsb1nro1_540.png |-|2015-Present= Nath.png NathSmile.png NathBlush.png NathFacepalm.png |-|2011-2015= Nath-normal.png Nath3.png Nath4.png Nath-facepalm.png |-|2010-2011= Nathaniel Concept2.jpg|Concept Art Nathaniel Concept.jpg|Concept Art #2 First Edition Nathaniel.png|1st Edition 2010 Illustrations 383-bac235225eae7f9d 1524490696.jpg|Episode 40 Tumblr inline p44xkv8a3F1v1l7xz 500.jpg|Valentine's Day 2018 Event Illustration-CL-Episode1-Nathaniel.jpg|UL Episode 1 Illustration-CL-Episode2-Nathaniel.jpg|UL Episode 2 Illustration-CL-Episode3-Nathaniel.jpg|UL Episode 3 1014-6bf3b900e0b46f24 0000000000.jpg|UL Episode 4 M-9bZ1HAq787WeIsoZ3CC0LcBFg@414x613.jpg|UL Episode 5 1031-3099d7b4364bdd13 1534924729.jpg|UL Episode 6 1052-51fac21796ca999e 0000000000.jpg|UL Episode 7 Nathillu8.jpg|UL Episode 8 1088-051be17c96ab29f0 1544025721.jpg|UL Episode 9 1053-8492b40b59b40ae3 1536670367.jpg|Halloween 2018 Image (3).jpg|Valentine's Day 2019 Manga Nathaniel Manga.jpg Trivia * Nathaniel has gotten the most redesigns than the other dateable characters.lolololol I just found that on my computer. I did..., ChiNoMiko's Tumblr, September 29th, 2016. Retrieved September 29th, 2016. *His favorite food is spaghetti carbonara or bolognese. His favorite color is blue. * He mentioned that he had a previous ex-girlfriend although doesn't mention who she is or why they broke up. *Nathaniel was created to be the opposite of Castiel. *ChiNoMiko named him Nathaniel because she liked the name Nathan. *He is studying literature. *In episode 8 Nathaniel can meet candy's aunt. *Nathaniel called Amber “Amby”. *While Nathaniel is often out at night, it’s not to party. He’s also not fond of alcohol. Apparently, one night he had a little too much to drink and fell into the pool at the gym. Nathaniel assumes that’s what started the rumors. *Nathaniel says he’s “always had good taste in terms of presents”. *Nathaniel lends Kim some of his detective novels from time to time. *He uses gel in his hair.https://einfrost.tumblr.com/post/177864750796/some-stuff-i-did-by-requests-i-wont-do-the-other, Einfrost's Tumblr, September 8th, 2018. *If you are on his route, Nathaniel confesses that only two people know his secret, Amber and you. References Category:Character subpages